


SPECIAL: Totally Not a Gossip Show

by sn0wfl4k3s



Series: The Stoll Bros. Radio Show [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, not sure how to rate that but this is what happens, percabeth was doin it in a bathroom stall and it got around to the stoll bros, proceed as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wfl4k3s/pseuds/sn0wfl4k3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stoll Brothers overhear some talk about everyone's favorite demigods and a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPECIAL: Totally Not a Gossip Show

**Author's Note:**

> My first reply to an anon on the tumblr account: stollbrosradioshow. Ya did good anon. Ya did good.

**AUDIO TRANSCRIPT: The Stoll Bros Radio Show 8/23**

 

CONNOR: Hello listeners, and welcome back to the Stoll Bros Radio Show, with your hosts, Connor and Travis.

TRAVIS: Now we know this isn't our usual air time, but sometimes we come across a piece of news so critical to the welfare of our camp that we simply _have_ to gather our microphones and our Greg and spread the news.

CONNOR: Take today for instance.

TRAVIS: Now, before we begin, we'd like to address some _rumors_ going around that this radio show is nothing but a "forum for tawdry gossip" and "a load of heaping bullshit."

CONNOR: Baseless accusations.

TRAVIS: Clearly, these people are listening to some other Stoll Bros Radio Show, because we only report on cold hard facts.

CONNOR: Like how it's a cold hard fact that Percy and Annabeth, our fearless leaders, were overheard "canoodling" in the bathrooms.

TRAVIS: See? Totally not just gossip. Also, Connor, does "canoodling" imply something sexual?

CONNOR: I don't know Travis, but in this case it totally does because "sexual things" were totally what were going on in that nasty, nasty bathroom stall.

TRAVIS: It was the third stall from the left in the boys' bathroom if you wanna know where to avoid.

CONNOR: Or where to pay homage, whatever floats your boat.

TRAVIS: I gotta tell you, man I won so much money off this.

CONNOR: Really? I lost some. Totally thought Annabeth would slow that train down y'know? Gave it till winter.

TRAVIS: Winter?

CONNOR: Winter is easily the best time for canoodling. When it's cold outside and you're locked in, nothing but the heat of the fireplace and your bodies pressed together, the intimacy of being alone in your own pocket of warmth and love...

TRAVIS: What are you even _talking_ about right now?

CONNOR: I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS TRAVIS!

TRAVIS: Well, he's gone now, I guess I... hurt his feelings? Just stormed off like a little bitch.

TRAVIS: Ugh, a _bathroom stall though._ There are _so many_ better places for canoodling. Why not his cabin? He's like the only one in there? The forest is a pretty popular place... or that cave. It's pretty nice for, y'know a ca-

TRAVIS: What- Again? Why is it that every time we try to report on quality news, we end up being interrupted by some camper who's "offended I'm airing their personal lives to the entire camp for my own amusement?" Loads of people are amused it's not just me! _Honestly_ , this is like the fifth time!

TRAVIS: These people are making it look like I don't know how to wrap up a radio show. I am like the best wrapper-upper... ever. STALL HIM GREG.

TRAVIS: THIS IS TRAVIS STOLL, AND WOULD'VE BEEN CONNOR STOLL TOO IF HE HADN'T RUN AWAY EARLIER, SIGNING OFF.

TRAVIS: SEE? BEST SIGN OFF EV-

 

**Voice Talents: Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll**

**Transcripts: Greg from the Apollo cabin**

**Tech: Greg from the Apollo Cabin**

**Nasty Bathroom Stall Investigator: Greg from the Apollo cabin**

**Percy Placator: Greg from the Apollo cabin**

 

**Thanks Greg**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know it occurred to me in the middle of writing this how mean it is. Wow Stoll brothers, douchebags extraordinaire. (douchebag extraordinaires? how do you make that plural?)


End file.
